Love and Birth
by Kristen3
Summary: Niles and Daphne are shocked when David asks where babies come from. But for them, it all comes down to one thing: love. One-shot.


Frasier hated to leave. He and Charlotte had spent a wonderful week in Seattle, visiting Niles and Daphne as well as Ronee and Martin. But they both were very busy these days, with Frasier's psychiatry practice growing all the time and Charlotte's matchmaking business taking off.

"Goodbye, Frasier," Daphne said, pulling her brother-in-law into a hug.

"So long, Daphne," Frasier said. "David's a wonderful boy. I always knew you'd make a great mother."

"Thanks." Daphne blushed a bit. "I bet Charlotte would, too." She winked at him knowingly.

"Very subtle," Frasier replied, laughing. A moment later, he turned toward his younger brother.

Niles hardly knew what to say. Though this was not a permanent goodbye, not at all like the last time he'd left Seattle, it was still emotional. As much as Niles loved Daphne and David, there was a place in his life that only Frasier could fill.

"Oh, Niles, please don't look at me like that!" Frasier said. "I'd love to stay longer, but..."

Daphne took Niles' hand, squeezing it. "Don't worry, Frasier. He'll be fine."

"Of course he will," Frasier said, smiling at her. For a moment, he thought back to those years when he thought Niles was crazy for constantly pursuing Daphne. How wrong he was! He hugged Daphne one more time. "Thank you, Daphne."

"What for?" Daphne had no idea what he was talking about.

"For being willing to join this insane family," Frasier said with a laugh.

"Well, after growing up with Simon, I had plenty of experience with insane family! Now, you two had better run along, or you'll miss your plane."

After another round of hugging and kissing, Frasier and Charlotte finally left.

Niles turned to his wife. "So...what was that comment about Charlotte making a good mother? You weren't trying to meddle in Frasier's life, were you?"

Daphne kissed her husband. "I lived with your brother for nine years, darling. I saw everything he went through trying to find someone to love. I just want him to be as happy as we are."

"Oh, my love..." Niles kissed her deeply.

The wonderful moment was interrupted by a small voice. "I have a question."

Daphne turned, seeing her son enter the room.

"Ask away, son!" Niles said. David was a very bright boy, something which made Niles extremely proud.

"Where do babies come from?"

Both Niles and Daphne were stunned. They hadn't expected this question. "What makes you ask that, sweetheart?" Daphne asked.

David shrugged. He'd been listening to the grown-ups conversations the past few days, and some of it seemed a little weird. Like the way his uncle and Charlotte would look at each other and smile, without even saying anything. His mom and dad did that sometimes, too, and he didn't like it. "I don't know, I just wondered."

"Well, you already know about how you were born in the middle of your grandfather's wedding," Niles said. "Ronee will never let you forget that!"

"Yeah, but I mean, what happened before that? Where did I come from?"

Niles knew he should be prepared for this. After all, curiosity about sex was a natural part of any child's development. But it was a totally different thing when it was his own son asking. He didn't want to go into too much detail. David was only a little boy.

Daphne saw how uncomfortable her husband was. "It starts when two people..." But then she trailed off, realizing she had no idea how to explain it.

Finally, Niles looked at Daphne. Now he knew what he wanted to say. "The very first time I saw your mom, I knew I loved her. It took a long time before she got to know me and realize that she loved me, too."

Daphne's heart melted as she heard her husband recall their first meeting. He always made it sound so romantic. But it was hardly the stuff of fairytales. She was awkwardly folding laundry the first time Niles visited his brother after she'd been hired. It may not have started out perfectly, but she was glad for the way things had ended up.

Niles took a moment to look at Daphne, remembering the way she'd looked that day. He could still see it. But then he remembered he was supposed to be telling his son a story. "Eventually, we both realized we wanted to be together forever, so we got married."

Daphne smiled, remembering their first wedding in Reno. She tried not to think of the ones after that at the courthouse. That part of the story didn't matter anymore. "We both loved each other very much. And we wanted to share that love with someone."

It never ceased to amaze Niles how his wife could almost read his mind sometimes. "Right. And I always knew that your mom would be a wonderful mother, because she's the most caring person I know."

Daphne kissed Niles' lips quickly. She would've liked to do more, but she knew this wasn't the moment for it. She saw David watching them impatiently. She laughed nervously. Niles looked at her, almost laughing himself. But this part of the explanation was the most important. He still didn't want to give David more details than necessary. He could learn the rest of it in school. "Anyway, we decided to make a baby together. For a while, you were inside your mom until you were ready to be born."

"Yes," Daphne said, remembering. "And, boy, once you decided you wanted to come out, you didn't wait! I mean, right there in that vet's office..."

Niles laughed, reaching over to touch Daphne's cheek. "My love, I think he gets the idea." He turned back to David. "So...um, do you have any questions?"

David thought for a moment. He still didn't quite understand all the weird looks he'd seen on everybody's faces lately. But he didn't really want to ask, 'cause he didn't think his mom and dad wanted to talk about that. He just hoped he'd understand it when he was older. "No, I think I get it."

"You do?" Daphne asked. She wondered if David had questions and was afraid to ask.

David nodded. "Uh-huh. I mean...you guys had me because you loved each other, right?"

Niles nodded. "Exactly. That's the most important part. Love. I waited a long time to be with your mom, but every second was worth it." The look he gave Daphne said that they would be talking about this later, after David was in bed.

Daphne kissed Niles again, this time not even giving any thought to David's presence.

David watched his mom and dad. He wished they wouldn't get so mushy sometimes. "Can I go outside and play now?" He thought he saw his dad nod, but he couldn't be sure, because he was looking at his mom. So he just got up and started to go outside.

Once they were alone, Niles kissed Daphne, barely stopping to breathe. "You know, " he whispered. "I love you so much. I think I even love you enough to make another baby. What do you say?"

Daphne smiled. She had often thought of having more children. Her brothers might have been difficult at times, but she knew they'd made her stronger. And she wanted David to have that same experience. "I would love to make another baby with you." As they headed upstairs, Daphne remembered what she'd said to Frasier earlier. She wondered if there might be news from him and Charlotte in the near future. She hoped she would have news for them as well.

**The End**


End file.
